To Heal A Broken Heart - Bree's Journey
by God's Not Dead
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Bree's comes back into the picture, after Chase breaks Bree's heart? will she fall for this old friend all over again? will he fall for her again? or will they remain just friends for the rest of their lives? (mentions of past cutting and past attempted suicide)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, I know that I deleted my last story, but this one is even better. there is no teen pregnancy, and this one has a christian spin to it. I hope all of you like it, and make sure to review, favorite, and follow! THANKS!**

Bree's P.O.V.

I just finished working on my dance routine when my amazingly wonderful boyfriend walked in to my room. As I turn around to face him I am met with an angry face. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Don't 'hey babe' me. Instead, why don't you start by explaining this." He tells me while turning the magazine he was holding around. On the front cover, I saw a girl, who kind of looks like me but I KNOW isn't me, kissing Austin Mahone. The caption read: 'Who is Austin's new mystery girl?

"Chase, that's not me." I try to tell him.

"Don't give me that crap, Bree. I think I know what my own girlfriend looks like." He says and storms out of my room, but not before tossing the magazine in my trash bin. After I watch him leave the room, I pick up the magazine to get a better look at it. _That girl looks really familiar, besides looking like me of course._ After thinking about it for about ten minutes I finally know who she is. _Oh my god. Why didn't I see it before? That's Kelli Berglund, my FAVORITE singer. I need to go tell chase!_

Chase's P.O.V.

Who does she think she is? Cheating and then lying about it? Why would she do this to me? What did I do to deserve a broken heart? I mean, seriously, I think I know what my own girlfriend looks like. We have lived with each other for the past ten years. I know what you're thinking, but no, we are not related at all. If we were that would just be gross. Anyways, I'm of topic. I think I know what I need to do. I can't be with someone that I know cheated._ I need to talk to Bree. _Right as I thought this, Bree came down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." She told me.

"Ok. I want to break up." As soon as the words left my mouth she started crying. "what were you going to tell me?" I ask her.

"N-nothing, n-nevermind, I-i-it's not important." She said and walked towards the door.

"Bree, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to run for a while, maybe take a few laps around the world. I need some fresh air to clear my head. I don't know when I'll be back."

Bree's P.O.V.

Once I left the house I just started running, not really caring where I was going. When I finally stopped, after running around the world about twelve times, I was in California. _Oh well, I might as well be a normal person and go to a few places. Like the Hollywood sign, the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and maybe even the beach. Heck, anything that might get my mind off of chase. First up: the Hollywood sign. _After taking about one hundred pictures of the Hollywood sign and me with the Hollywood sign, I decided to move on to my next destination: the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

After I took a few pictures by some of the celebrity "stars," I got a little bored. _Maybe I could just go on to the beach. But wait! I need to get a bathing suit first!_ I thought to myself. Sometimes having a billionaire father really comes in handy. After I finally caught a cab- what? Don't give my that look, I KNOW I'm the fastest girl on earth, but to _not_ reveal my secret, I NEED to look as normal as I can.- I had the driver take me to the nearest mall. After about fifteen minutes, I got out of the cab and paid the driver.

Once I stepped inside the amazing building, I just walked into the closest clothes store, which just happened to be my favorite store ever- aeropostale. After walking around for a little while, I finally found the _perfect_ bikini- a black top with a big light blue bow in the middle, and black bottoms with a smaller light blue bow on the left hip. To go on top of the really cute bathing suit, I got a sunset floral rayon dress with some cute black studded gladiator sandals.

When I got to the beach I just decided to lay on one of the Adirondack chairs and tan for a bit. After I lay down, I put my ear buds in and listened to my iPod. I must have fallen asleep because about twenty minutes later, I was woken up by a Frisbee hitting me in the back of the head.

"Sorry!" I hear someone call out behind me. _Wait. I know that voice._ As I slowly turn around, my suspicions were confirmed about who said it. Austin North. _Oh no. Please don't recognize me. I'm begging you!_

"No. It's ok. I'm fine." I reassure him.

"Why don't you come join us? We could use an extra player." I heard a second voice call out. It was none other than THE Olivia Holt.

"Yeah 'cause Olivia stinks." –Leo Howard. Once he said this, Olivia threw the Frisbee at him and hit him in the chest.

"Nope, right on target." She told him, and then looked at me. "Hi. I'm Olivia. The mean one over there is Leo." As she said this, she pointed at him and Leo fake gasped and put his hand over his chest. She then continued pointing at the rest as she called them out. "And that's Jason, Mateo, Dylan, and Austin."

"I know who all of you are. I'm Bree." Once I told them who I was, I looked over at Austin to see his eyes grow wide and his mouth drop. "But sorry, I actually can't play. I, um, need to be going." I said kind of sadly.

"Well at least grab some lunch with us?" Olivia asked, her voice laced with hope. I looked at everyone's face and they all had pleading eyes.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt anything." I tell her. And they all erupted into cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys this is the next chapter (:i really hope you are liking my story so far. right now i only have 1 favorite on my story. please please make it more. also don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! ENJOY MY STORY, PEASANTS!**

Bree's P.O.V.

While we were at the restaurant, my phone started ringing, so I looked at the caller ID, to see that it was Mr. Davenport. If it had been chase, I would have ignored it, but since it wasn't, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bree where are you?! You have been gone for hours! I thought you were only taking a few laps?!" I heard chase yell on the other end of the phone.

"Chase, we are _not_ dating anymore! You don't own me! You can't control ever little thing I do anymore! By the way, don't expect me home for a while." I practically yell, tears streaming down my face, as I hang up. I noticed that I attracted quite a few stares, including Olivia, Austin, Leo, Jason, Mateo, and Dylan. "I'm sorry. I thought I could pretend, but I guess that I just couldn't." I tell them.

After I walk out of the restaurant, I walk back to the mall and buy a guitar with a case. After that is done I go to a park and begin playing a song I once wrote when Austin left, became famous and a jerk, stopped talking to me all together, and made me feel like I was all alone in this world, like no one really cared, like no one loved me. But then I started reading the bible (kjv) and realized that someone really does love me.

_**He cries in the corner where nobody sees**_  
_**He's the kid with the story no one would believe**_  
_**He prays every night, "Dear God won't you please**_  
_**Could you send someone here who will love me?"**_

_**Who will love me for me**_  
_**Not for what I have done or what I will become**_  
_**Who will love me for me**_  
_**'Cause nobody has shown me what love**_  
_**What love really means**_

_**Her office is shrinking a little each day**_  
_**She's the woman whose husband has run away**_  
_**She'll go to the gym after working today**_  
_**Maybe if she was thinner**_  
_**Then he would've stayed**_  
_**And she says:**_

_**Who will love me for me?**_  
_**Not for what I have done or what I will become**_  
_**Who will love me for me?**_  
_**'Cause nobody has shown me what love, what love really means**_

_**He's waiting to die as he sits all alone**_  
_**He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done**_  
_**He utters a cry from the depths of his soul**_  
_**"Oh Lord, forgive me, I want to go home"**_

_**Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside**_  
_**And it said**_  
_**"I know you've murdered and I know you've lied**_  
_**I have watched you suffer all of your life**_  
_**And now that you'll listen, I'll tell you that I..."**_

_**I will love you for you**_  
_**Not for what you have done or what you will become**_  
_**I will love you for you**_  
_**I will give you the love**_  
_**The love that you never knew**_

Once I played the last few notes, I opened my eyes to see a small crowed around me and right in the middle of it was Austin, Olivia, and Leo. "In case anyone wants to know, that was a song I wrote when a friend of mine left and became a big famous jerk. You see, we used to be really close, maybe even dated once or twice, but when he became famous, we barley talked anymore, until one day when I asked him why that was. We got into a huge fight, he told me that I was worthless, that no one loved me, and never would. That no one cared about me. And worst of all, that I was just an ugly attention seeker. You see, after that, I became extremely depressed. I even started cutting. But then I started reading something called a bible. And I found out that even when people on this earth don't seem to care about you or even love you, God the father does. He always has, and will never stop." As I spoke these words, I looked straight at Austin as if I were talking to him. I mean, why not? It was about him.

"Can you sing another song?" Someone called out.

"Sure. Why not? This one is called More Beautiful You. This one is just about no matter what you are still beautiful." I started playing the first few chords on my guitar.

_**Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine**_

_**Says she wants to look that way**_

_**But her hair isn't straight, her body isn't fake**_

_**And she's always felt overweight**_

_**Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see**_

_**The beauty is within your heart**_

_**And you were made with such care, your skin your body and you hair**_

_**Are perfect just the way they are**_

_**There could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**Don't buy the lies, disguises, the hoops they make you jump through**_

_**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**_

_**So there could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**Little girl twenty-one the things that you already done**_

_**Anything to get ahead**_

_**And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan**_

_**Only wants what you'll do instead**_

_**Little girl twenty-one never you thought this would come**_

_**Starve your self to play the part**_

_**But I can promise you there's man whose love is true**_

_**And he'll treat you like the jewel you are**_

_**There could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**Don't buy the lies, disguises, the hoops they make you jump through**_

_**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**_

_**So there could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**So turn around you're not too far**_

_**To back away be who you are**_

_**To change your path, go another way**_

_**It's not too late, you can be saved**_

_**If you feel depressed with passed regrets**_

_**The shameful nights hope to forget**_

_**Can disappear, they can all be washed away**_

_**By the one who's strong, can right your wrong**_

_**Can rid your fears, dry all your tears**_

_**And change the way you look at this big world**_

_**He will take you dark distorted view**_

_**And with his light, he will show you truth**_

_**And again, you'll see through the eyes of a little girl**_

_**That there could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**Don't buy the lies, disguises, the hoops they make you jump through**_

_**You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do**_

_**So there could never be a more beautiful you**_

_**There could never be a more beautiful you.**_

Once I finished everyone erupted into applause. "Thanks everyone, but I think it's time for me to go now." As I put my new guitar in its case, Olivia came up to me.

"Oh my god, that was AMAZING!"

"Um, thanks?"

"So where are you staying?" I haven't thought about that.

"I actually don't have anywhere." I admit.

"Well you do now. You are staying with me."

"Wow. Thanks." I tell her.

-At Olivia's house-

"You know, I should probably tell you that all of us live together except Austin, he only comes over sometimes." Olivia tells me.

"Oh, that's ok." I tell her.

"So what went on between you and Austin?" she asks me out of the blue.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about." I try to deny. I'm not a very good liar though, I always end up stuttering.

"I saw you looking at him wile you were giving your little 'testimony.' No matter how hard you try you can't deny it. I also saw his eyes almost pop out of his head when you said who you were. By the way, you aren't a very good liar." She tells me, "Spill. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Bree's P.O.V.

I dragged her into the kitchen so we could have a little privacy. What I didn't notice was the five guys eves-dropping.

"Fine. You want to know about me and Austin? We met when we were four. Instantly we were inseparable. When we were ten we dated and it didn't work out. A year later we decided to give it another try. We decided that it would be best if we just stayed best friends. The next year, at age twelve, Austin became famous, yeah we stayed friends for a while, but we weren't nearly as close as we used to be. After another year, Austin and I never hung out anymore, and if we did, it would be once in every fifteen blue moons and in someplace dark and abandoned. It seemed like he didn't want to be seen with me. So one day, when I asked him about it, he told me that he didn't want to be seen with me. He told me that it was because I wasn't good enough, or famous, that I was ugly, that I was just trying to use him for fame, that I was an attention seeker, that I was a freak, and because I was fat. After that, I cut, I starved myself, I wore tons upon tons of make up, I popped pills, and I dated so many guys that I lost count because I wanted to feel loved, I wanted to feel like I was worth something. Until one day, I actually tried to kill myself. I got on to the railings of a bridge and I jumped. I would have died if my older brother, Adam, wasn't there to save me. Got any more questions?" I asked and walked out of the house. I just need to go for a walk- take a breather.

I had just gotten a few blocks away when I heard Austin call out behind me. "Wait!" I stopped in my tracks to let him catch up. "Dang, you're fast." He tells me.

"Well, no duh Sherlock." Yes he knows. I mean why shouldn't he? He has bionics too. He is the fastest boy on earth.

"Bree, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Austin."

"Why?"

"I just told someone everything that I have kept inside for the past three years. I can not deal with the after effects of that. Not right now." I tell him.

"Ok. How about I change the subject… sort of." He tells me.

"What conversation did you have in mind?"

"You tried to kill yourself?"

"Last month." I admit. All of a sudden I feel his arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"Bree, I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it. I promise." I could hear his voice cracking on every word. My arms instantly wrapped around him to return the comforting hug.

"Come on. Race you to my house?" I ask him.

"You're on."

Once we get there (at the same exact time), a few minutes later, we are laughing our heads off. "I won." I tell him.

"No, I clearly won." He says with a playful smile.

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh… wait. Hey!" after he said that we both erupted into laughter again. When we were done with our laughing fit, we walked inside and went down into the lab. Once down there, we saw that everyone was there with a sad look on their faces.

"Hey guys, look who followed me home." Once I said this, all of their heads snapped up.

"Oh my god! Bree, we thought that you would try to kill yourself again!" Adam said and gave me a hug, but before letting me go, he whispered into my ear: "Is that who I think that is?" I gave a small nod. Once he let me go, he walked up to Austin. "If you EVER hurt my sister again, I will put you in the hospital." He told him while pointing a finger in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N hey guys! so I'm glad that you are enjoying my story, but i ONLY have 6 reviews.. they are from two people -.- guys! i want to see more reviews from different people! Anyways i want to give a shout out to an amazing friend of mine: **__**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul. **__**she is my editor/co-writer. if it wasn't for her, then this chapter would possibly stink. so THANK YOU!**_

**Bree's P.O.V.**

Once I saw the terrified look on Austin's expression I tried to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably. "I wouldn't dream of it." He told Adam. The look of sincerity on his face made me believe him.

"Ok." Adam tells him and then wraps him into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you buddy."

"Can't…breathe…Bree!…help…me." I heard Austin try to say.

"Adam, let go. Or I'll run you into the Sahara Desert and leave you there." He obeys, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Missed..you...too...Adam." Austin says in between breaths.

"Well, I think Bree's returning is a cause for celebration. Cake anyone?" Tasha says with a smile. At the mention of cake everyone heads upstairs.

"Wait, Bree. Can I talk to you?" I heard Austin call out behind me.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Bree, when I first became famous and I said those things, I didn't want to say them, and I didn't mean a word of it. It was like I wasn't in control of what I said or did. I could watch myself say and do the things, but I had no control over it whatsoever. I would never ever willingly say those things about you. Bree, I was in love with you. " He told me. Then he whispered something so low, that I could barely understand it. "I'm still in love with you."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Oh my god. I _can't_ believe that I just told her that. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Please don't hate me!_ She looked at me shocked.

"Austin, I have _always_ been in love with you, I still am. I guess that's why it hurt so badly when you said those things to me." She said with a half smile. Once I heard the words come out of her mouth, I did the craziest thing that I have ever done. I _kissed_ her.

**Bree's P.O.V.**

_Whoa!_ I can't believe he is kissing me! _OMG!_ Even whenever we dated as little kids, we _never_ kissed. I could feel fireworks starting from my lips going throughout my entire body, as I kissed him back. The weird thing is, when I kissed Chase, I felt absolutely nothing. I always thought that that was how you're supposed to feel when you kissed somebody. But this... this is nothing like I have _ever_ felt before! The sparks turned into flames, and soon I became a raging inferno. When we both pulled away from the kiss, I opened my eyes only to see his beautiful blue orbs staring back into my eyes. "Whoa." I whispered to myself.

"Will you go out with me, Bree Anne Davenport?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said nodding my head slightly.

"Well, come on then, lets go get some cake before Adam eats it all." He tells me, slipping his fingers in between mine. I couldn't help the smile continuously growing on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bree's P.O.V.**

As I walk into the lab I see that Mr. Davenport is all by himself. Good, I need to talk to him and I haven't gotten a chance since yesterday. "Mr. Davenport, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Bree, what is it?"

"Yesterday, when I was talking to Austin he said that when he said those things, it was like he didn't have any control over what he said or did, like he had no choice. You don't think it was _him_ do you?"

"It's possible, Tell him to come down here, I need to scan his chip for anything that could show if _he_ has been there."

_**A/N so, who do you guys think this HE is? if you want to know, just keep reading my story! remember, review, follow, favorite!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Austin's P.O.V.

Once Bree told me that Mr. Davenport needed me down in the lab, I went down immediately. "Austin, I need you to step inside Chase's capsule, if you don't mind." He told me. I do as he says. I see him typing something on his computer thingy, and next thing I know, everything goes black.

_~Dream/Flashback~_

_My dad and I, me being 8 years old, were on a plane on the way home, when we heard a lady on the intercom thing. "Everybody, please, remain calm. It seems that we are making an unexpected landing. Please buckle your seatbelt, and remain seated." All of a sudden, the plane started jerking around, and began plummeting to the ground. After that, all I remember is waking up in a hospital, doctors rushing all around me._

_"Austin? Austin, Can you hear me?" One of the doctors spoke to me. "Austin, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I did as I was told. "Austin, you're going to be ok. Just keep listening to my voice, try to keep your eyes open." My eyes, they are so heavy. I can't keep them open, I'm so tired. Why can't I move? Oh well, maybe just a little nap?_

_I woke up to the most annoying sound ever- a heart monitor- just as the doctor walked in. "Austin, you're awake?" he asked, I nodded my head. Ouch, my head hurts. Wait. Where is daddy?_

_"Where is my daddy, Mr. Doctor?" All of a sudden, he gives me a look of sympathy._

_"Austin, you were the only survivor. And that in itself is a miracle. When you first got here, a week ago, you flat lined. That means you actually died, and we couldn't get you back. But that's when your friend's dad, Mr. Davenport, came in and said that he could save you. He implanted you with something, and ever since then, you have been getting better." Tears came pouring out of my eyes. Daddy is dead? Wait. Implanted me with something? Hmm, I wonder what he's talking about._

_"Can I see Mr. Davenport?"_

_"Yes, hang on, let me go get him." He said and walked out. After a few minutes, he walked back in, Mr. Davenport trailing behind him._

_"Can you give us a minute?" I asked the doctor. As he nodded, he walked out leaving me alone with Mr. Davenport._

_"What is he talking about? You implanted me with something?" I cut right to the chase._

_"A bionic chip. By implanting it into the back of your neck, it allowed you to live, however, if removed, there is a good chance that you could die."_

_"What abilities do I have?"_

_"Speed, smarts, strength, geo leaping, and levitation." He told me_

All of a sudden I begin to wake up, as I hear Bree and Mr. Davenport talking. "He has defiantly been there. Not only then, but recently as well. Not necessarily taking control, but watching from Austin's eyes." I hear Mr. Davenport say.

"Oh my god. Is there anyway to block him out?" Bree asks him.

"Only one, but it is way too risky."

"Well, what is it? If there is a way to help him, I want to know. I need to know."

"I have to build him a new chip and switch it out from the one he has now. Bree, I have to take his chip out."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok guys. this is the next chapter. but a fair warning, chase is kinda mean in this chapter. Sorry if you like him. So PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! By the way, for the next ten people who review (Must be different people), I will give a shout out. PMing does NOT count as a review by the way. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**

Bree's P.O.V.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT?!" I nearly yell at him.

"Shhh! Bree, You'll wake him up." He tells me.

"But Mr. Davenport, you _know_ that could kill him." I said slightly quieter.

"Yes, Bree, I am very well aware of that."

"Isn't there some other way?"

"No. But what I can do is go ahead and build the new chip and as soon as it is built, replace it as quick as possible. It may just work."

"Bree he's right. This really is the only way." I hear Austin say behind me. I turn away from Mr. Davenport, to face Austin.

"Fine. But if you're going to do this, there is something I need to do first." I tell him as I walk up to him, grab his face in my hands, and kiss him until I can't breath. "Austin, I love you. Always have, always will." I tell him when we finally break away.

"Bree, I love you too. Always have and I always will." When I turn around again, I see Mr. Davenport, Leo, Chase, Adam, and Tasha all with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention the fact that we're dating again?"

"Yes." They all said unanimously, some angrier than others *cough* Chase *cough*

"Oops." I say as innocently as I can, as Chase storms out. And of course, me being me, I just had to follow him, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Chase! What is your problem?!" I ask him.

"What was that?!" he fires back at me.

"What was what?"

"That kiss!"

"Chase, YOU broke up with ME remember? I can date whoever the heck I want and you can't stop me! I am sick and tired of your crap! I have dealt with it for years, and I am NOT going to continue putting up with it. Now I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop it. NOW!" I yell before getting slapped in the face by him. My hand immediately flies to my cheek, as tears flow down my face.

"I HATE YOU, JERK!" I scream before running to the roof.

Austin's P.O.V.

We all heard what sounded like a slap, followed by Bree yelling that she hates him. "Mr. Davenport, I think this can wait. I need to go check on Bree." I tell him as he nods his head in understanding.

Once I walk up stairs, I see that Bree isn't there, and I look straight at Chase. "Where did she go?" I ask him.

"I have no idea, she just ran out." _ I know exactly where she is at, now. _I think to myself. Once I get to the roof, I see Bree crying – knees drew up to her chest - with a large purple hand print on her face.

"Oh my god. Bree are you ok?"

"No. I'm not." She said as I sat beside her. I put my arm around her in a comforting way, and drew her closer to me. She was sobbing fher eyes out or about twenty minutes straight before she finally stopped, she was quiet fora while after that. _I think she's asleep_. i think to myself. but that's when she spoke, startling me."This isn't the first time you know."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time that he has hit me. When we were dating, he would get mad at the smallest things and take it out on me. You weren't the only reason that I wore tons upon tons of make up." She explains, "I can't believe i let myself think that it would stop now that he dumped me. And the one time I finally stand up to him? I find out that it hasn't stopped. It never will as long as I live here. As long as he knows where I am." She sounds almost too nonchalant… her voice dead and flat.

I geo leap her to the park; out of the hearing range of Chase. "Then you don't have to live there. Come back to California with me,we'll live together and be happy. Chase won't know where you are. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." I tell her.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Then you don't have to live there. Come back to California with me,we'll live together and be happy. Chase won't know where you are. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." How did I get so lucky as to have a guy as sweet as him?

"Austin, you have to have your chip switched first." I remind him.

"Well fine. Right after I have my chip switched, then we'll go. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I tell him after I give him a kiss.


	7. AN

**A/N **

**Hey guys. I am totally and completely confused. On my story, I see that I have 219 views, but only 74 visitors.. Can anyone explain this to me? It is sooooooo confusing! I just don't get it! Also, I see that I only got one review after I had said that I would give shout outs, so I will give a shout out to her: daphrose. So far, I have gotten the MOST reviews from her. But still only two people have reviewed throughout this WHOLE story! So the other person, I will give a shout out to as well: AllAmericanSlurp. Both of you guys are really awesome!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I had to go to camp and then a whole bunch of other stuff happened and not to mention major writer's block.. then what I had written got erased and now I just found out that I can't go into 10th grade public school like I was supposed to because we did not have a "transcript" from 9th grade so if I really want to go into public school then I have to go into the 9th grade all over again! ugh! My life stinks! Anyways, enjoy the story! remember to read and review! please please review.. will give a shout out!**

Bree's P.O.V.

After we kissed, we decided to walk home, dreading what was to come. All of a sudden I stop in my tracks. "What are you doing?" Austin asks me, but instead of answering him, I take out my small compact mirror I always keep in my pocket in case of an emergency. I open it and look at my face, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks once again. There is a large purple bruise coving the entire left side of my face. I can tell that it is already starting to swell. You know, even if he doesn't look like it, Chase is pretty strong.

"Hey. Come here. Don't cry, baby. It's ok. It doesn't look as bad as it seems." Austin says as he tries to calm me down.

"Austin my face is purple and swollen. Don't tell me that it is ok. Then again, I really don't know why I am crying, I have had worse." I tell him as I dry my tears.

"You've had worse? What are you talking about?" he asked, concern lacing his voice like sickly sweet venom.

"uhmm.. well you see." I said stalling. "ChasehitmesohardoncethatIwasinacomaforfourdays." I told him as quickly as I could.

"What? Say it slower."

"Chase hit me so hard, once, that I was in a coma for four days." I said this time slower so that he could understand.

"Are you serious?" he asked me as I just shook my head yes. "Come on, let's get you home." He said after taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

-At home-

Once we walked through the door, it was like a bomb went off. Everybody was crowding me asking questions about where I was and what happened to my face. Soon the air seemed to get thinner and I couldn't breathe. You might not know this but I am very claustrophobic. I never tell anyone because I am afraid that they will worry about me, pity me. All of a sudden I feel the cold hard floor, and the darkness embrace me in its waiting arms.

-A few hours later-

_Ugh. What is that annoying beeping sound?_ When I opened my eyes I looked around the room. It turns out that I am in a hospital room and that beeping sound is a heart monitor. Once I get a better look at my surroundings I notice that everyone is there except Austin and Mr. Davenport.

"Bree? Your awake." I hear Tasha state.

I try to respond but nothing will come out. _Why can't I speak? What's going on?_

"Bree, did you say something?" Tasha asks.

I shake my head in a side to side motion. _No. I can't speak right now._

"What do you mean you can't speak right now? I just heard you." My eyes grow wide.

_Tasha? Can you hear everything that I am saying?_

"Yes. Why?"

_ Because, I'm not speaking out loud. I am speaking inside my mind. Tasha, I think I just discovered a hidden ability._

**DUN DUN DUN! So what did you guys think? i know that it is a pretty short chapter but I'm sure you'll get over it. (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back, once again, with a new chapter! I know I used to update really often when I first started with this story, but now that I am back in school, you will all just have to bare with me . another thing... I WANT TO SEE MORE PEOPLE REVIEWING! please? **

****************DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN LAB RATS OR ANY OTHER PERSON YOU MAY SEE IN THIS STORY... SO FAR! **

Bree's P.O.V.

"Wait, why can't you speak?" Tasha asked me.

_I don't know.. My throat hurts, a lot. Wake up the others, please. I want to see if I can only communicate with you this way or someone else, too. And if I can communicate with more than one person at a time. _

"OK." After she shook them awake, I decided to try Adam first.

_Adam, can you hear me?_

"Whoa! Who said that?" He asked while hitting the side of his head with his hand, as Tasha just laughed.

_Me, you moron. Your sister?_ I thought towards him, rolling my eyes.

"But your mouth isn't moving." he said, frowning slightly.

_Oh my gosh, you're so slow! It's a new ability, you dumbbell! _

"Cool!"

_Wait... Where is Austin and Mr. Davenport? _I asked both Adam and Tasha. They both looked around nervously, not wanting to meet my eyes.

_Guys, seriously, where are they?_ I asked again, this time my 'voice' doused with panick.

"They um.." Adam started nervously, still not meeting my eyes.

'_They um..' what? _I asked once again, this time getting angry.

"They went ahead with the surgery, Bree." Leo spoke up. "So, why are you speaking with your mind instead of speaking?"

_My throat hurts... A lot._

Then all of a sudden, Chase speaks up. "It shouldn't be. It was just your claustrophobia, your throat shouldn't hurt at all."

"Maybe it is just the whole new ability thing?" Adam says.

"That actually makes sense. Wow, Adam, congrats." Chase said.

"Yay! I used my smartical thingy!"

"And the moment is over." Chase said.

_So how long have I been here? How long have I been out?_

"You have been out for about five to six hours. Don't worry, the doctor said that it was normal. And as for how long you have been here, about the same amount of time. We brought you as soon as you passed out." Leo stated.

_And how long have Mr. Davenport and Austin been gone?_

"About three hours."

_Tasha, did Mr. Davenport happen to mention about how lon- _

*_ding!_*

Before I could get the rest of my sentence out, Tasha's phone went off.

"They are back." She reported. "Bree, how would you like to trick the boys?" she said with an evil smile on her face.

_I would love to._

"When they come up, pretend to be asleep still, but use your telepathy to communicate with one at a time. Make them think the other is crazy."

_Tasha, I am only going to say this once. You. Are. Evil. And I like it._

**A/N Sorry that it was so short, guys... I know what you're thinking: "You made me wait all this time for THIS?!" But I kinda have my hands full ): Wake up at 5, get ready for school, go to school, come home, do my homework, eat, get my clothes ready for the next day, figure out what i am going to do with my hair the next day, AND THEN have some time on the computer.. and STILL fit time in for my amazingly adorable boyfriend (: (: (: (: (:  
**


End file.
